Wonderwall
by PlayWithFate
Summary: FABERRY. Follow Quinn and Rachel through the trials of their love, starting from that fateful day in the bathroom when Rachel reveals to Quinn that she is engaged to Finn and beyond. I have high hopes for this story and will update frequently. Please, read & review!
1. Chapter 1

"Quinn, can I talk to you?" said the light, breathy voice of a tiny diva as she walked into the bathroom of McKinley High School.

A stunning, blonde former cheerleader turned away from her reflection in the mirror where she was re-applying her lipstick. Quinn was met with an all too familiar expression on Rachel's face - this almost meek sort of look with wide, brown eyes and eyebrows delicately turned up in something that resembled confusion. It must be serious.

"Sure," she replied, without hesitation. The side of her mouth twitched in an quick smile she rapidly repressed. Admittedly, it was both slightly comical and ironic that Rachel would come to Quinn for advice or a talk after how they had started their relationship - as high school predator and prey - almost three and a half years ago.

"I..I have some advice to ask of you," Rachel continued, this preface obviously a method of stalling as she gathered her thoughts. Quinn waited patiently, tucking away the automatic impatient face that she'd used so many times before. She was a different, more compassionate and humble person now - but old habits die hard. Rachel sucked in a tiny, but deep sigh before deciding that the best method was to just "rip the band-aid off", so to speak.

"Finn..asked me to marry him," she confessed, surprised at how weird she felt saying those words out loud. Quinn noted the unmistakable guilt in Rachel's tone. When she didn't immediately reply, Rachel continued, desperate to fill the silence. "That was almost four days ago..A-And I still haven't answered him". Quinn nodded once, trying to figure out exactly what Rachel wanted from her. This hardly seemed like a question, a call for advice. Perhaps she had read Rachel's face wrong.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure what to do," Rachel explained. "I..I love Finn more than anything but I..I don't know". Another sigh, similar to the first one, followed.

"What're you asking exactly?" Quinn inquired, keeping her tone even and patient, as though she was talking to a child. This nurturing voice was foreign even to her own ears, and definitely to Rachel's.

"I..I don't know," Rachel confessed, cursing her habit to stutter slightly when she was nervous or flustered. "I guess I want..advice? What do you think of all of this..of any of this?"

"You're too young to get married," Quinn said bluntly, nothing about her expression or tone was apologetic. Rachel licked her lips. Frankly, this didn't surprise her. If she was being honest with herself, Rachel supposed that answer was exactly the reason she came to Quinn, as opposed to someone else.

"You don't think it'll last?" Rachel asked.

"It's not that," Quinn replied, considering her thoughts and planning her words carefully. "I'm happy for you and Finn". Rachel could tell her words were genuine. "It's just that you have so much more to get done in your life before you settle down. What about your dream?"

"Marrying Finn doesn't mean giving up on my dream. He is very supportive and I can do both". She quickly softened her voice before continuing, suddenly aware of how defensive she came off with that sentence. "I love him. I really do," she said, her voice almost a delicate whisper. Once again, her tone was guilty and she found herself questioning why it sounded so weird coming out.

Quinn couldn't help but shrug. "You asked me, I answered," she said, simply in a way that also conveyed that no offense was taken. After a second's consideration, it looked to Rachel as though Quinn was about to open her mouth to add something. This elicited an unexpected excited, swelling feeling in Rachel's chest that was quickly deflated when the bell rang not a moment after.

"See you in glee," Quinn said, tucking away her lipstick and zipping up her makeup bag before putting it away in her bag and making her way out of the bathroom. Rachel sighed for the third time, feeling unfulfilled by the conversation. What is it that she was waiting to hear?

Nearly a week later, the whole glee club gang was gathered in the choir room. "Mr. Shue, I have an announcement to make before we start this week's lesson," Rachel stated in her bossy sort of tone, as the curly haired teacher entered the room. She wasted no time rising from her seat and taking center stage on the floor. "I'd like to invite Finn up here with me," she added, not even waiting for Mr. Shue's okay. The gangly teen smiled gingerly but obeyed, rising from his seat also, and joining Rachel. Finn stood slightly slouched with his hands in his pockets, looking self conscious as Rachel wrapped her arms around his, linking them.

"As you know," she began dramatically, "Finn and I have been in love for some time. Admittedly, we've had our ups and downs as a couple but I firmly believe that a relationship is most securely defined by the love and bond two people share, not the perfection of this love". She took a deep breath that peeked Quinn's interest, for it sounded rather scripted. No one said anything as they endured Rachel's dramatic pause. "Considering all of your unwavering friendship over the years, we wanted you guys to be the first to know.." She smiled widely. "We're engaged!" Rachel threw her hands up, almost striking a pose.

The room fell even more silent, if that were possible. Someone stopped smacking their gum, about three people stopped leaning back in their chairs, evidenced by the sudden sound of 12 pairs of chair legs hitting the ground, and pretty much everyone stopped breathing. Clearly, this wasn't the reaction Rachel was going for because her unique features quickly furrowed into slightly disgruntled expression. Relaxing her pursed lips, she spoke again. "I said we are engaged," Rachel enunciated slowly as if she was speaking to a class full of kindergarteners who just weren't getting it.

"We heard you," Mercedes pipped up defensively. The two divas had made peace since the start of the glee club but Rachel's tone and use of condescending hand gestures pissed her off. Rachel did not reply.

"Don't you think it's a little soon?" Kurt chimed in, his tone suggesting that he was surprised that he had to be the first one to say it.

"Finn and I have been in love for nearly three years," Rachel retorted, getting more irritated by the second. This was definitely not the reaction she had envisioned when she practiced in front of the mirror last night. Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's response.

"I don't think midget-giant marriage is legal yet but I'll look it up when I get home," said Brittany in her signature monotone yet innocent voice. This, as usual, solicited a smile from Santana.

"I don't care how long you've been in love," Kurt said, quickly exasperated with the whole situation. "Look, I love you both but you're only eighteen. You have your whole life to get married".

Just then, Mike spoke up. "I don't see what them being eighteen has to do with anything. My parents were married at eighteen and they're still together".

"Yeah but arranged marriages don't count, Panda Express," snapped Santana. "This is ridiculous," she added to Finn and Rachel.

"I'm sorry to hear that most of you feel that way," Rachel said quickly, speaking over the quiet buzz that was everyone turning to their neighbor and delivering opinions. "I'd hoped that you guys of all people would support our decision as we've always been there for each other". She paused, this one less scripted. "But your objections don't change our minds," she spoke for Finn, who glanced down at her. "We're going through with the wedding and those of you that don't support it, won't be getting an invitation".

Her eyes fell on Quinn for only a split second but the sadness in those brown eyes hit her like a tidal wave, nearly knocking her over. The blonde barely had enough time to get herself together before Rachel had already diva stormed out of the room.

**A/N: Hi there! I'm back to writing fanfics, oh my~ This time I'm taking a crack at writing one of my favorite Glee non-canon!couple, Faberry. Hope you enjoy. And reviews are the air I breath, so drop one if you can :3 Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat in the McKinley library pouring through wedding and bridal magazines. The wedding was still in its infancy stage - more of an idea than anything else at this point. It would continue that way until a date was set, something that Finn, much to Rachel's chagrin, seemed to be stalling.

So Rachel was resigned to just looking through the magazines at leisure for some mundane inspiration. She was so lost in her reverie of long, trailing white dresses and lavender bouquets that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

"This is a practical use of your third period study hall..You know we have a history test next period, right?" came a soft voice, playfully coaxing Rachel out of her daydreams. Her eyelashes fluttered as she came back down to earth and turned to face Quinn, who was already taking the liberty of settling herself in the seat next to Rachel.

"Quinn.." Rachel breathed her name, for lack of anything better to say. She was still not fully there.

"Good, you remember my name," Quinn joked, light-heartedly amused by Rachel's sudden bout of vapidness. She smiled softly. "You didn't get much sleep, did you?"

"No," Rachel admitted immediately. "I was waiting up all night for.." She sighed. "Finn said he would call". Quinn watched intently, but it didn't take a genius to detect the hurt in Rachel's eyes.

"Boys don't call back sometimes, so what?" she said, in a way that was meant as more of a comfort than I chastise. Quinn wanted to convey that Rachel was not the only one in the world that didn't get called back everyone once in a while.

"But Finn always calls me back," Rachel insisted stubbornly. "Always". She closed the bridal magazine in front of her and slid it to the side, opening another one in its place. "And silly me, I got worried. Afraid that he hurt himself lifting weights or something". Rachel shrugged. "I called Kurt into the wee hours of the morning just to check and was informed that Finn had fallen asleep after getting carried away playing video games with Puck".

Quinn looked down at the pages of the magazine Rachel had opened and was now flipping through absent-mindedly, not even looking at the pictures or articles she was passing.

"That's pretty," said Quinn, changing the subject smoothly. She put her hand on top of Rachel's to stop her from flipping to the next page. Truthfully, she hadn't really been looking either but knew Rachel was dying for a distraction. As Rachel studied the picture of a blushing bride in an eilet lace wedding gown surrounded by bridesmaids in awful, light green gowns, a strange idea dawned on Quinn.

How deeply Rachel loved. Though the diva was infamous for her self-centered ways, Quinn couldn't help but feel like it was perhaps partially undeserved. It was clear that Rachel loved Finn with her whole being. She was as dedicated to him as she was to her dream sometimes. Even after she'd been blown off, instead of getting angry, Rachel had been worried about Finn's safety. Her faith in her boyfriend completely unwavering.

A few weeks had passed since the couple had made their grand announcement in glee club. The hastiness of their decision didn't go over well with most of the gang but it came as a bit of a shock when Finn and Rachel didn't immediately set a date. After all, they seemed to be rushing through everything else. It occurred to Quinn that this was less likely to be Rachel's fault or preference. She was, of course, not sitting here pouring over wedding magazines because she was hesitant to go through with it. So the blame in Quinn's mind fell on Finn, which, to much of her own surprise, elicited a tiny twinge of rage in the beautiful girl. She had just begun to consider the source when she was forcefully pulled from her thoughts.

"..What do you think, Quinn?" Rachel asked. "Quinn?"

Quinn blinked once. Clearly she had missed an entire Rachel Berry monologue, lost in her own perplexing thoughts. "Uh, what?"

"The color of these bridesmaid dresses is God awful but I would be lying if I said I hadn't considered using it to accent my own bridesmaid dresses," Rachel repeated herself. Quinn caught the sight of the tiniest blush pinch Rachel's cheeks and wondered what that was all about. Thinking better of it, she made an effort to return fully into the conversation. She looked down at the page she had stopped Rachel at in the magazine, in an attempt to distract her friend from her heartache. As she was putting two and two together as far as what color Rachel was referring to, Quinn's eyes fell on the opposite page to the one Rachel was studying, where the most peculiar image sat. It wasn't one in the magazine, but rather something that lay on top of it - A small, tan girlish hand sat underneath a slender, delicate and perfectly manicured one. Quinn had completely forgot to move her hand after she'd grabbed Rachel's. A lump in her throat rose all of a sudden as she hesitated for a slip second before finally let go, moving her hand off of the other girl's. Rachel, however, didn't even seem to have noticed that for period of time, the two of them had been essentially holding hands. She just kept on happily jabbering on about what color candles she wanted in the center pieces of all the tables interrupted only when her phone going off, the theme to Les Mis ripping through the air.

"Hi darling!" she answered enthusiastically on the second ring. Quinn didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out who she was talking to. She fought off the strange, bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach as Rachel turned her back to continue speaking to Finn.

"See you later, Rachel," she said, not really loud enough to be heard before walking away.

**A/N: How do you guys like it so far? Review and let me know if this is worth writing! Thank you xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'd love to hear your thoughts! R&R!

PS, I still somehow don't magically own these characters.

* * *

WONDERWALL: CHAPTER 3

Quinn wandered into the Lima Bean on her way home from school later one fall afternoon. It had been about a month since Rachel's controversial announcement. Admittedly, it caused a bit of a rift between the New Directions. Those who were for the wedding - Mike, Tina, Artie and Puck. And those opposed - Santana, Kurt, Mercedes.. And Brittany? Well, she was torn because she still hadn't found a straight answer to her midget-giant marriage inquiry and Lord Tubbington wasn't being any help at all.

Quinn stood in line waiting for her hot chai, bundled up in a forest green scarf that complimented her eyes when something caught her intention. Picking up her comfortingly warm cup, Quinn approached an exhausted looking Rachel, uncharacteristically disheveled - Yet still cute in her reindeer sweater.

She smiled softly before speaking. "Staying up all night partying?" said Quinn in a teasing tone, forgoing any pleasantries. They didn't seem necessary.

"No," Rachel admitted immediately, before even glancing up to see who was speaking to her. She lifted her head lethargically, blinking as her eyes met Quinn's. "I was up all night practicing my smile for the wedding pictures. I'm trying to teach myself how to blush on cue.." She sighed. "Finn said he would meet me here two hours ago". Quinn watched intently as Rachel checked her watch, as if it could go back in time.

Ignoring the dark little twinge that spiked in her chest, Quinn said, "Something probably came up".

"Yeah," said Rachel, sounding more defeated than Quinn had ever heard her. She seemed much less ready to offer up an excuse for Finn's behavior than she had a couple of weeks ago previously.

For once, Quinn had nothing to say. Not even something smart mouthed. It was obvious that Rachel was in a headspace all her own and Quinn? Well, she didn't have the nerve to interrupt. Quinn usually always had nerve.. for anything. This alien emotion unsettled her.

The tension in the air was heavy but neither girl would acknowledge it, let alone begin to fathom where it came from. The oxygen around them seemed to be humming. If it was actually audible, it might have sounded like an uncomfortable tune.

Quinn took a sip of her chai to pass the time and Rachel's eyes fluttered as she began to lose her battle with the sandman.

"I should get home," she mumbled, a yawn coming on. "I'm so..tired". Then another one. Rachel lazily hoisted up her tiny frame, clumsier than Quinn had even seen her move. Would she be okay to drive? Quinn narrowed her eyes; brow furrowed in a silent question. Rachel didn't even notice. Neither did she noticed the cup of hot chai as she leaned over to grab her magazines, as unaware of her surroundings as a young child who runs into a stranger's leg at the grocery store.

A quiet curse escaped Quinn's lips as the hot chai went diving into her lap. The steam from the hot liquid was visible rising from the large dark stain along the front of Quinn's dress that trailed down to the hem just above her knees. The drink cooled surprisingly swiftly as it settled into the fabric, causing Quinn to shudder despite the fact that her leg skin where the liquid had touched was burning like crazy.

"Oh my God," Rachel clasped a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry". The mortified expression on her face made Quinn smile a little.

"Not a big deal," she said, a bit gruffly. "I didn't like this dress anyway.. Now, come on, let's get you home". The accident was confirmation enough to Quinn that Rachel was in no state of operate heavy machinary. She collected her bag, as well as Rachel's stuff, and let Rachel lean on her as they exited to the coffee shop. Quinn didn't care that her dress was rendered see-through by the beverage. Nor that it was dripping from the tights under her dress to the inside of her stylish boots.

Quinn shrugged as she was met with stares by men, young and old, who were admiring her beauty. "Sorry 'bout it," she casually threw to a ginger boy behind the counter that she recognized from school. He smiled goofily and, grabbing a rag, headed over to the spill - all too happy to clean up after Quinn Fabray. Poor, delusional boy, she thought. Hey, you can take the girl out of the bitch, but you can't take the bitch out of the girl.

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you want to make me the happiest girl eveeeer.


	4. Chapter 4

WONDERWALL: CHAPTER 4

**A/N:** I don't know characters, glee, show, blah blah blah. ENJOY!

* * *

Once she had Rachel buckled into the passenger's seat, Quinn took a moment to rinse out her soaking dress before getting into her pristine car - just another part of her perfection facade. She glanced over at Rachel and suppressed a laugh; it had taken all of the two seconds Quinn occupied to move around to the other side of the car and get in for Rachel to doze off.

It was quiet as they drove, considering only one of the girl's was conscious. Quinn knew exactly where Rachel lived, having been forced to attend many an impromptu Glee meeting there in Rachel's Dads' Oscar viewing room downstairs.. As well as an awkward party once also.

"Up you go," said Quinn, trying her best to lift Rachel out of the car. She'd parked as close to the door as possible in an attempt to make Rachel's job of getting to the door much easier. However, it seemed as though, in true diva fashion, Rachel would require VIP treatment and it was up to Quinn to get her through the door. Quinn shook her head. As a former cheerleader, she was althetic but this was ridiculous. Luckily, she had experience lifting girls when she was a Cheerio and Rachel was smaller than a lot of the girls on the squad.

Quinn picked Rachel up bridal style, abandoning their stuff in her car. With admitted difficulty, she managed to get the door open after a few tries and continued to carry her through the threshold.

"Hello?" she called through the house, hoping for a little help from one of Rachel's dads but there was no reply. And no cars in the driveway either. Just Quinn's luck.

Making a sharp turn through Rachel's narrow hallway, Quinn finally tracked down her bedroom. Her arms gave way gratefully as she set Rachel down on her pink, frilly bed and her elbows cracked as if they were complaining.

Rachel collapsed into a fluffy pillow and barely stirred. "You are the heaviest sleeper I have ever had the misfortune to encounter," Quinn told her, deadpan. But she might as well have been talking to the wall as Rachel was in a completely different world...

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews fuel me! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is a very short chapter. Just a little switch in perspective. Not sure this might happen again. PS, I hope you guys like this new onslaught of updates! I was dealing with some stuff before but now I'm back and ready to do this story. Hope you guys are along for the ride. REVIEW!

* * *

RACHEL'S DIARY

_I'm so embarassed. What I saw, cannot be unseen. You can't tell because you are a collection of paper that I document my notions on therefore you have no eyes buuuut.. I'm very violently red. Quinn brought me home. She left my house, my bedroom. I have a vague recollection of ruining her dress with coffee then her dragging me home.. But I have perfect recollection of what I saw when I was stirred from my sleep - Quinn. Naked. That's right. I will write that again. Quinn. Naked. She was changing out of her stained clothes. She must have assumed it was safe because she thought I was sleeping deeply.. Which, in her defense, was true had she changed a few minutes earlier. I confess I am most.. shocked? I honestly can't describe this feeling. It must be humiliation. What else? I just want to curl up and let my cheeks burn red until I go up in flames. The worst (or best?) part? ..She doesn't know what I saw. Or what I did._


End file.
